Au bout du rouleau
by The girl of the World
Summary: Une série d'OS qui tourne autour de cette expression "être au bout du rouleau". Venez découvrir comment Sam, Dean, Castiel et d'autres voient cette simple phrase dans leur quotidien.
1. Sam Winchester

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Je vous présente une petite série d'OS autour de nos personnages préférés avec le même mot d'ordre. Chacun aura droit à sa petite scène personnalisée.

Si jamais vous en voulez d'autres, proposez-moi des noms, je suis toute ouïe !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

**Au bout du rouleau 1**

**Quand Sam est au bout du rouleau**

Il arrivait souvent à Sam Winchester de passer de longues nuits blanches en maudissant l'une des innombrables créatures surnaturelles qui l'obligeaient à passer en revue tous leurs faits et gestes.

Même un café gentiment offert pas son frère avant qu'il aille lui-même se coucher ne pouvait rien faire contre son agressivité.

Sam fit alors défiler une dizaine de pages internet pour tenter d'accélérer le processus et d'arriver plus vite à la solution.

Cela fonctionna et il en fut réellement impressionné.

En moins d'une heure, il avait identifié les victimes et ce qui les reliait entre elles. Avec ça, il ne lui restait plus qu'à chercher la créature qui répondait aux critères et la façon de s'en débarrasser et il pourrait aller dormir dans un bon lit.

...

En tout cas, c'était mieux que sur une chaise.

Pour finir, il lança une dernière recherche pour recouper les informations qu'ils avaient sur la créature. Il cliqua sur la touche « entrée » et attendit patiemment qu'internet face son œuvre.

Il attendit quelques secondes. Puis une minutes. Puis cinq minutes...

Le cadet irait plus vite en fouillant dans le journal de leur père. Ce qu'il fit en se levant, laissant tourner la machine avec l'espoir qu'elle aille plus vite que lui.

De retour à sa chaise, le journal en main, il toucha le clavier tactile pour faire réapparaître l'image. Pas de chance. Sam souffla de déception.

C'était parti pour tourner les pages jaunis jusqu'à ce que son ordinateur chéri se décide à le satisfaire.

Page une...

…

…

Page trente-six...

Sam décida enfin de relancer la recherche. Juste au cas où.

Page quarante...

Il jeta un œil à l'écran pour observer son avancée. Et il n'y avait eu aucune avancée. L'ordinateur avait même réussi à boguer. Il n'allait pas faire grève non plus !

-Fait chier.

Il le mit en veille, interrompant la recherche. Au moins, il ne serait plus tenté de réactualiser la page un million de fois.

Jetant un œil sur sa table de travail, son gobelet de café lui fit de l'œil. Boire un peu de cette mixture au propriété tonifiante lui donnait extrêmement envie. Sa main se dirigea toute seule vers le le café, referma ses doigts autour du contenant et, sans porter attention au manque de chaleur et de poids, le porta à ses lèvres assoiffées.

Une seconde lui fut nécessaire pour se rendre compte que rien ne glissa dans sa gorge. Il leva un peu plus le gobelet, comme si c'était utile. Rien ne tomba.

Sam regarda enfin le contenu du gobelet. Rien. Rien du tout.

Il souffla de désespoir. Le seul café à sa disposition était dans la cuisine. Et en plus, il devait le faire.

Pesant le pour et le contre, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour tenter de boire quelque chose.

L'eau était un peu douteuse lorsqu'elle coula du robinet. Mais il n'avait rien d'autre sous la main. Il la fit chauffer et prépara une tasse en y mettant un stick de café. Il masquait le goût et la couleur de ce qui allait sûrement le rendre malade le lendemain.

Une fois tout prêt, il touilla son café tout en retournant à sa table de travail pour recommencer à lire les pattes de mouche de son père.

Mais il se prit les pieds dans ceux de la table. Il trébucha mais il réussit à se rattraper à la table. Son café se rattrapa sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Trempant tout le clavier.

-Merde !

Il commença à enlever toutes les touches et, muni d'un torchon, il épongea ce qu'il pouvait.

Sam ne pourrait pas utiliser son ordinateur avant un moment. Mais le pire n'était pas là.

Il n'avait rien noté des découvertes, laissant les onglets ouverts pour y retourner plus tard, ne retenant que quelques informations sans réussir à refaire le lien entre elles.

Sam n'en pouvait plus pour ce soir.

Il était au bout du rouleau.

Définitivement.


	2. Dean Winchester

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Voici le second OS, consacré à Dean.

Merci à **yakusokuyumi**, **marianclea** et **oO-Nena-oO** pour leur reviews sur le précédent chapitre !

N'oubliez pas, si vous voulez des personnages précis auxquels je n'aurais pas encore pensé, faites-le moi savoir, par MP ou par review. Au choix.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire.

* * *

**Au bout du rouleau 2**

**Quand Dean est au bout du rouleau**

Rien n'aurait pu gâcher cette journée.

Dean, toujours dans son lit, dans des draps miraculeusement propres, n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux alors que dix heures était tout juste passé.

Un petit vent s'engouffrait dans la pièce et lui chatouilla le visage. Il faisait bon dans la pièce.

L'aîné ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois qu'il avait autant profité de sa matinée pour paresser au lit.

Il se retourna dans les draps, profitant de cette douce sensation contre son corps nu et plongeant la tête dans l'oreiller.

Ah, voilà !

Il se rappelait où il était. Sa conquête d'hier soir était sublime. La nuit l'avait été tout autant.

Les détails refirent surface dans son esprit, ce qui le fit sourire tranquillement, respirant le parfum du tissu sous lui.

D'ailleurs, cette même femme préparait le petit-déjeuner en face de lui, dans son petit studio. Étudiante et majeure, il s'en était assuré.

Il s'étira lentement, baillant bruyamment et le drap glissant sur son dos ébloui par le soleil. Franchement s'était un matin de rêve.

Les courbatures étaient une douce douleur de ce qu'il avait chassé hier soir avec son frère. Ils repartiraient sûrement dans l'après-midi vers une ville paumée que Sam aurait déniché sur son ordinateur portable.

Mais pour l'instant, rien ne pressait. A-bso-lu-ment rien !

Mais il devait quand même vérifier son portable qu'il n'avait pas entendu de la nuit.

Il tendit le bras vers le côté du lit pour attraper sa veste au sol. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se lever.

Et là, une chose à laquelle il ne s'était absolument pas attendu se passa.

Son dos craqua. Surtout au niveau des reins.

Et là, il revint à la réalité. La douleur qui passait inaperçue se manifesta d'un seul coup. Il grogna sous le coup de la surprise et de la douleur.

La jeune fille n'avait rien entendu et Dean ne s'en plaignit pas. Ce n'était pas réellement le genre de situation auquel il habituait ses conquêtes.

Avoir le bas du dos coincé, il y était vraiment allé fort avec elle. Pourtant, il était encore dans la fleur de l'âge ! Un Winchester se doit d'être en forme à longueur de temps.

Pourvu que la jeune fille ne soit pas un monstre. Sinon elle n'aurait aucun problème à profiter de cette situation embarrassante.

Il attendit donc qu'une idée traverse son esprit tout en guettant le moindre geste hostile de la « jeune fille ». Elle ne le regarda pas une seule seconde, comme si elle croyait qu'il dormait encore.

Sûrement parce qu'il s'était donné à fond durant leurs ébats.

La fille continuait de ressasser ces fameux ébats amoureux. Elle souffla à ses pensées qui déferlaient les unes après les autres.

Ses douce rêveries ne l'empêchèrent pas de titiller les œufs dans la poêle pendant qu'ils finissaient leur cuisson bien tranquillement. Dans deux petites minutes, elle pourrait les poser dans les assiettes.

D'ailleurs, il fallait préparer la table. Grâce à la routine de tous les jours, elle dénicha en vitesse chaque couvert pour orner la table du petit-déjeuner.

Et enfin elle se retourna vers le lit, levant les yeux vers la forme humaine qui la regardait elle aussi. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et l'homme en fit de même. Il paraissait sur ses gardes mais c'était sans doute à cause de son air mal réveillé. Il avait les yeux plissés et bougeait à peine.

Dans un flottement de tissu du à la taille trop grande de la chemise de Dean, la jeune fille s'approcha du bel apollon qui s'exposait sous ses yeux sans aucune pudeur.

Elle s'agenouilla devant son visage qui ne la quittait pas une seule seconde des yeux. Elle se serait sentie vexée s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Tout doucement, elle se pencha sur les lèvres de l'homme pour les embrasser lentement, gouttant à ce qui serait peut-être la dernière fois ses lèvres si douces et fermes.

-Tu peux te lever. J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner, lui annonça-t-elle en quittant cette proximité avec regret.

-J'arrive tout de suite ma belle, répondit Dean avec un petit sourire charmeur.

Elle avait réellement une belle voix. Il aurait pu l'écouter pendant des heures. Surtout lorsqu'elle...

Mais en voulait se redresser, il se souvint de ce qui l'empêchait depuis son réveil de se lever. Le charme de cette belle femme qui l'avait hypnotisé quelques secondes se brisa face à la douleur physique. Il réussit à ne pas grimacer devant elle qui attendait un mouvement de sa part.

Plan B.

-Je rêve d'avoir un bon hamburger.

-Mais je nous ai fait des œufs.

Elle parut peinée mais il devait en passer par là. Ce n'était qu'un petit moment douloureux à passer. Il pourrait lui trouver un lot de consolation si besoin.

-Mais... Avec ce qu'on a fait hier, j'ai besoin de plus pour recharger. Je pourrais te faire goûter. Tu ne vas pas le regretter.

Évidemment, le sous-entendu ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination. Sam ne l'appellerait que dans l'après-midi, non ? La fille comprit tout aussi bien le message.

-D'accord. Il y a un fast-food au coin de la rue. J'en ai pour cinq minutes.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et s'habilla prestement avant de quitter la pièce sur un clin d'œil.

Dean souffla, exténué par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir. Un hamburger ne serait pas de refus après ça. Mais avant, il devait réussir à se lever de ce pieu !

Et le seul moyen qu'il avait à disposition sans se ridiculiser devant quelqu'un était...

_Paf_

...de se laisser tomber au sol en espérant que tout se remette en place grâce à la chute.

Et, par un miracle totalement inattendu qu'il n'arriverait jamais à y croire, son dos craqua une nouvelle fois et la douleur devint moins intense jusqu'à disparaître en grande partie.

Dean se releva enfin, fier de pouvoir tenir sur ses deux jambes.

Fier jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un démolisse la porte.

Un peu moins fier lorsque cette personne tomba nez à nez avec son corps totalement nu et à la vue de n'importe qui.

Pas du tout fier quand cette personne se trouva être son frère qui ne voyait rien d'autre que lui.

Il cacha son entrejambe, trop tard certes, mais c'était le seul moyen de faire sortir Sam de sa torpeur.

-Sam, c'est gênant. Et qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Sam cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, revenant à la réalité qui n'était pas si différente que ce qu'il avait cru rêver.

-Euh... Tu...

Apparemment, il n'était pas totalement sorti d'affaire.

-Tu t'expliques ou je te jure que...

-Oui, oui, ben ça va, réussit-il à formuler avant de tomber sur la lame qu'il tenait en main. La fille. Elle est partie où ?

-Pourquoi tu me parles de...

-C'est une sirène, Dean. Et tu...

Il réalisa enfin.

-Tu as couché avec une sirène. Mais t'es complètement con ?

Dean grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant d'attraper son caleçon et son pantalon pour les enfiler en vitesse, revenu en mode chasseur.

-On n'a pas fini le boulot.

Et finalement tout se termina bien. Sam réussit à l'avoir en embuscade derrière la porte.

Mais Dean n'oublierait jamais cette journée.

Il avait trop peur que cette horreur ne recommence un jour.


	3. Castiel

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Le troisième petit OS se concentre sur Castiel. J'espère qu'il va vous charmer avec ses petites ailes et qu'il vous incitera à lire la suite. Il se situe durant la saison 4.

Merci à **barjy02**, **yakusokuyumi** et **oO-Nena-oO** pour leur commentaire sur le chapitre précédent !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire.

* * *

**Au bout du rouleau 3**

**Quand Castiel est au bout du rouleau**

Les anges, sans exception, possédaient une force incommensurable avec laquelle peu de personne pouvait rivaliser.

Cependant, comme tous les êtres surnaturels qui existaient en Enfer, sur Terre et au Paradis, les anges possédaient aussi des points faibles que leurs ennemis avaient appris à exploiter.

Et Castiel, lors d'une mission qui avait été un succès, en fit la douloureuse expérience.

Il s'était retrouvé avec son escadron dans une bataille contre des démons de rang inférieur. Rien d'inquiétant mais il ne fallait jamais relâcher son attention de son adversaire.

Les créatures aux yeux noirs furent exterminées en peu de temps. Trop peu pour que ce soit normal selon lui. Mais Castiel n'avait pas son mot à dire. De toute façon, il avait une autre mission bien plus contraignante. S'occuper d'un humain à l'esprit dérangé.

Ils pouvaient enfin retourner au Paradis sans tarder pour attendre leur nouvel ordre de mission sur Terre. Aucun d'entre eux ne doutait que celle-ci ait un rapport avec les sceaux.

Mais Castiel décida à la dernière minute de rester un peu plus longtemps sur le terrain parce qu'il les avait senti se rapprocher.

Les frères Winchester.

L'ange les attendit patiemment sans bouger au milieu de ce bar à l'abandon.

Et comme il l'avait pressenti, les deux chasseurs ne tardèrent pas à débouler, armés jusqu'aux dents de sel et d'armes en fer, prêts à réciter un exorcisme à toute occasion.

Autant dire qu'ils étaient au plus haut de la surprise lorsque, au lieu d'un tas de démons surpris de leur arrivée, ce n'était qu'un ange du Seigneur qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce à peine éclairée par un vieux néon.

-Ils sont où ? demanda Dean, toujours sur ses gardes.

-Nous nous en sommes déjà occupés. Vous devriez être en train de vous occuper d'une affaire bien plus importante.

Dean eut une réaction tout à fait normal pour un chasseur qui n'avait rien affronté depuis des semaines et éprouvait un manque important de trancher des têtes.

Il jeta son couteau au sol et le sel qu'il tenait dans l'autre main vola à travers la pièce.

-MAIS MERDE ! Ça fait des semaines ! Des semaines que j'ai pas buté un putain de démon. Pas un seul !

Il commença à déambuler dans toute la pièce à la recherche d'une créature qui se serait caché derrière le bar ou sous une table pour l'attendre. Même s'il savait que c'était improbable. Même impossible après le passage des anges.

-Tu savais qu'on arrivait ? demanda Sam sans faire attention à son frère.

-Je ne l'ai su qu'à la fin de la bataille. Nous avions reçu l'ordre d'éliminer ces démons.

-Et t'en diras deux mots à ton patron avant de me piquer ma chasse !

Dean sortit de l'ombre, sous les regards de Sam et Castiel. Aucun des deux ne comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Jusqu'à ce que l'aîné sortit son briquet et le jeta au sol dans un geste théâtral.

La flamme dansa dans l'air une seconde avant de tomber au sol et d'entrer en combustion au contact de l'huile sacrée. Le liquide laissa apparaître un cercle maladroit autour de l'ange qui prit un visage fermé. Ou au moins, plus fermé que d'habitude.

-Dean ! fit Sam, consterné face au caprice de son frère.

-Les anges vont pas venir m'emmerder quand on arrive même pas à trouver une chasse.

Sam espérait de tout cœur que ça n'irait pas plus loin. Malheureusement, Dean n'était pas de cette avis.

Même si la situation aurait pu être pire.

Dean passa la porte d'entrée, retournant à l'extérieur tout en sortant son téléphone portable et composant un numéro pas du tout au hasard.

-Balthazar, j'ai besoin d'une dizaine de filles au...

La suite disparut derrière la porte fermée. Sam regarda la porte lui aussi puis jeta un regard à la fois désolé mais pas tout à fait à Castiel.

-Tu sais que je ne peux rien quand Dean est dans cet état.

Dit-il alors que la bouteille d'eau bénite qu'il avait dans le dos aurait suffi à éteindre les flammes.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Sam. J'ai compris.

Le Winchester parut surpris.

-Compris quoi ?

-Que je devais en apprendre plus sur vous et votre... mode de vie pour mieux interagir avec votre espèce.

Sam pinça les lèvres et ne répondit rien. De toute façon, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela à part qu'il savait que Dean n'avait pas fait ça pour son bien. La logique de Castiel n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux.

Pour finir, Anna vint le libérer après avoir été avertie par les Winchester de l'endroit où il le tenait en otage depuis trois heures. Plus ou moins.

Ce genre d'événement n'était absolument pas à son goût. Les Winchester savaient le détourner du droit chemin si facilement que s'en était déroutant. Il en soupira de dépit.

Mais il en apprit bien plus sur les loisirs humains. Tellement plus.

Cependant, il fut très déstabilisé lorsque l'une des filles lui retira son pantalon.


	4. Lucifer

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Aujourd'hui Lucifer est mis en avant mais un petit, tout petit manque d'inspiration risque de lui être néfaste. Enfin, de là où il est, je ne risque rien !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire!

* * *

**Au bout du rouleau 4**

**Quand Lucifer est au bout du rouleau**

Lucifer était sorti de la Cage.

L'Apocalypse était en marche. Les éléments ne répondaient plus à leur logique habituelle, prenant place sur cette nouvelle scène. Les anges et les démons se ruaient pour se trouver dans le bon camp.

L'ange déchu avait trouvé un vaisseau provisoire, le temps de trouver son véritable, celui qui lui revenait de droit. Cela n'avait pas été évident de trouver le fils d'Ariane parmi les milliard d'âmes qui hurlaient en même temps leur existence.

Nick était sa nouvelle apparence pour le moment et elle ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. De plus, son caractère ne lui déplaisait pas. Son passé, une fois manipulée, lui donnait le total accès à son corps. C'était ce genre d'individus qu'il lui fallait, le genre mort à l'intérieur, rongé par tant de remord qu'il avait fini par noyer son hôte.

Il devait simplement se nourrir plus qu'il n'aurait à le faire dans le vaisseau qui lui était destiné. Il aurait préféré s'en passer mais Lucifer devait maintenir le mal de cette chair pour qu'elle-même puisse supporter le sien.

Les démons les plus fidèles à sa cause s'ouvraient eux-même les veines pour nourrir leur roi. Il n'y avait pour eux pas de cause plus juste pour s'ôter la vie que de savoir le renouveau si proche de son aurore.

Cependant, malgré les litres de sang qu'il recevait chaque jour pour entretenir son corps d'emprunt et le garder efficace au maximum, sa puissance était trop forte pour être contenue dans ce réceptacle d'occasion.

Sa peau se consumait par endroit, ne réussissant pas à restreindre sa grâce dans cet amas de cellules qui se nécrose.

Il lui fallait toujours plus de sang pour que son vaisseau se modifie et s'adapte plus facilement à l'être qui l'habite, même s'il n'y resterait pas indéfiniment.

Cependant chacun a ses limites et Nick restait un vaisseau de substitution, incapable de supporter indéfiniment l'ange déchu.

Le sang ne suffisait plus et le corps perdait de sa vigueur, de son esthétique, de sa splendeur. Il devenait impératif de trouver son véritable vaisseau, le corps qui lui était destiné pour accomplir la tâche qu'il s'était fixé.

Son temps était compté et rien n'était sûr à propos de l'issue du combat qui l'opposerait à son frère. Il n'avait pas encore son vaisseau. Michel non plus. Il n'avait pas la force de le battre. Michel si. Même si son vaisseau n'était pas encore identifié.

Pour l'instant, c'était un match nul. L'Apocalypse pouvait ne jamais voir le jour. Pas complètement. Pas suffisamment pour qu'il en soit fier.

Ce genre de doute ne lui était pas permis. Et pourtant, il doutait. A cet instant précis, il doutait.

Il soupira.

Une pensée fugace traversa son esprit, sûrement un reste de Nick. Ce n'était pas le genre d'expression qu'il utilisait mais elle correspondait plutôt bien à la situation présente.

Il était au bout du rouleau.

Cela le fit doucement rire. D'abord, une sorte de ronronnement. Puis, il devint plus prononcé. La bouche qui ne formait qu'un rictus s'ouvrit un peu pour faire apparaître ses dents et laisser son rire prendre plus d'ampleur.

Son expression n'alla pas plus loin mais elle suffit à effrayer les deux démons qui s'offraient à Lucifer en laissant couler leur sang à flot.

Il dépendait d'un humain. Il dépendait d'un vaisseau en attendant de s'en procurer un autre.

Il était comme un chien avec une laisse autour du cou et ne pouvant qu'aboyer sans jamais mordre.

Sam recevait des menaces en continue, l'Apocalypse se rapprochant et laissant une traînée de massacres qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer.

En parlant du Winchester, le second aussi était concerné. Dean devra se soumettre à Michel.

Michel et Lucifer étaient tous les deux liés à l'un des humains. L'un d'eux allait céder.

Mais lequel ?

Qui allait craquer en premier ?

Qui allait abandonner l'espoir pour la fatalité ?

Qui allait mourir ?

Allait-il mourir ?

-Maître. Les Winchester viennent d'abattre un autre de vos Cavaliers. Il semblerait bien qu'ils en ont après les bagues.

Le démon attendit de nouvelles directives. Lucifer, pendant ce temps, ne quitta des yeux pas la fenêtre en face de lui. Il pouvait y voir son reflet, endommagé par la faiblesse de son vaisseau actuel. Il pouvait aussi voir Sam Winchester, la bague de son Cavalier tournant entre ses doigts.

Il pouvait aussi voir leur plan se construire au fur et à mesure de leur pas.

Si ils arrivaient à l'accomplir, ses propres plans deviendraient bancals. Voir inapplicables.

Lucifer devait se remettre au travail.

La partie ne serait pas facile et même un Archange, aussi déchu soit-il, savait que les écrits n'étaient pas indélébiles.

Mais il ne devait pas douter de la réussite de son œuvre.


	5. Gabriel

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter aujourd'hui Loki dans toute sa splendeur ! Oui, oui. Faut bien le malmener un peu.

Merci beaucoup à **marianclea**, **yakusokuyumi**, **oO-Nena-oO **et **barjy02** pour leur reviews sur les deux derniers chapitres. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

**Au bout du rouleau 5**

**Quand Gabriel est au bout du rouleau**

Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que l'Arc... Oups, pardon... sans que l'Embr... Oups, pardon... sans que Loki ne doive rendre des comptes.

Dur dur de mener trois identités à la fois, même si l'une d'entre elle devait rester sous silence le plus longtemps possible.

Mais il lui restait encore deux occupations qui l'empêchaient d'y penser.

Loki était en continue sur ses gardes, gardant à l'esprit de jouer son rôle à la perfection. Aucun doute ne devait naître.

Aucun.

C'était capitale. Si jamais cela arrivait, il devrait s'en charger en passant par la manière forte. Il n'aurait pas le choix.

Mais pour l'instant, il participait à une réunion de quelques dieux païens sur le sujet annuel.

Sur qui allaient-ils lâcher leur courroux cette année ?

Loki, les pieds croisés sur la table, se balançant sur sa chaise, triturait un bouton de sa veste pour voir combien de temps il pourrait tenir face à ce traitement.

-Je pense que l'Europe n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Vingt siècles plus tôt, nous étions respectés, priés, craints. Les sacrifices pleuvaient pour obtenir notre bonté et nous étions vivants. Aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes plus que des contes qu'on raconte aux mômes. Et encore, c'est à peine s'ils s'en souviennent le lendemain. Je dis qu'ils méritent un châtiment digne de leur bêtise.

Et voilà qu'Odin sortait le sempiternel refrain du je-veux-du-sang-partout-partout. C'était toujours la même chose depuis pas mal de temps. Il ne comptait plus. Bien trop ennuyeux et sans intérêt.

-Et pourquoi on n'irait pas s'installer ailleurs. De tout façon, tu crois que l'un d'eux va s'intéresser au méchant Odin qui est apparu sur Terre comme un gamin à qui on ne porte plus attention et qui veut casser des trucs pour qu'on le remarque ? Ce monde n'a plus d'intérêt. Allons créer une nouvelle civilisation et on recommence. C'est pas si compliqué.

Ganesh avait vraiment le truc pour s'attirer les foudres du dieu nordique. Comme si il n'avait que ça à faire. Quoique son idée était tentante. Si seulement ce n'était pas la 1958e fois qu'il chantait le même refrain.

Oui, là il tenait les comptes. Il se demandait combien de temps Ganesh allait tenir avant de se prendre un pain. Et ça c'était drôle !

-Non mais tu te crois où gamin ? Si on abandonne maintenant, ce sera exactement la même chose ailleurs. Aucun intérêt. Va faire joujou dans ton coin si tu veux mais je ne quitterai pas le champs de bataille tant que cette planète n'aura pas sombré dans une mare de sang.

-De plus, les anges se penchent un peu trop sur les humains. Je sens que la guerre se prépare. Ce serait dommage de louper ce genre d'événement.

Kali mettait toujours son nez là où il ne fallait pas. Si elle s'intéressait trop au Paradis, elle allait remarquer que les anges n'étaient pas au complet, qu'un archange manquait dans la bande des 4, que son départ correspondait bizarrement avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau dieu qu'elle fréquentait.

Voilà pourquoi il avait atterri dans son lit. Pour se rapprocher d'elle et du danger qu'elle représentait. Pour détruire tous les doutes qu'elle pourrait avoir à son sujet.

Et pour se payer une bonne partie de jambe en l'air aussi.

Pourquoi ne pas joindre l'utile à l'agréable ?

-Je me demande ce que ça fait de coucher avec un Archange. Est-ce qu'ils sont aussi puissants qu'on le dit ?

Gab... Oups, pardon... Loki tomba, étalé au sol à cause d'une chaise qu'il avait trop poussé. Cela lui coupa le souffle, tout autant que l'annonce inattendue de Kali.

Alors, là, revirement de situation.

Tout le monde le fixait, surpris de l'entendre alors qu'il restait toujours dans son coin à bailler aux corneilles. D'un seul coup, Loki était passé sur le devant de la scène, bien malgré lui.

Il essayait encore de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire alors que tout tournait rond. Les mêmes phrases sortaient les unes à la suite des autres et d'un coup Kali sortait du script. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui donner ce genre d'idée ?!

Il fallait reprendre la main et tout remettre dans le droit chemin.

Ce fut pour cela que tout en remettant sa chaise dans la bonne position, il la regarda dans les yeux, cherchant à jouer à son proche jeu : paraître ce qui n'est pas. Même si, d'un coup, il ne connaissait pas les règles.

-Je ne te suffit plus ? Je suis pourtant un bon coup. Un très bon coup. Arrête donc de t'intéresser à ces crétins dégénérés qui croient en un dieu inexistant et vient plutôt voir le beau Loki pour faire de beau rêve dans son lit.

Il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il disait. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Il espérait juste leur faire oublier les anges. Oublier à jamais.

Et avec ce magnifique auditoire, il allait en baver.

-Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de prendre la parole lors de nos réunions, constata Odin.

Et merde.

-Je dois entretenir ma réputation, mon beau.

-Face aux anges ? Ne serais-tu pas jaloux Loki ? demanda Kali.

Cette déesse avait le don hors du commun de le rendre extrêmement heureux et extrêmement à bout. Qu'elle continue à coucher avec l'éléphant et qu'on en parle plus !

-Comment pourrais-je l'être ? Ils ne savent même pas ce que c'est qu'une érection.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée face à la faible défense de Loki. Les autres dieux païens firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu. Pas qu'ils étaient prudes mais le sujet ne leur paraissait pas si primordial.

-Il faut préparer nos troupes pour la bataille ! Des fidèles sont nécessaires...

Et patati, et patata...

Loki se remit, pas si tranquillement, à triturer un bouton de sa veste pour passer le temps. Mais il gardait une oreille attentive. Plus que d'habitude.

Il était passé à deux doigts de la catastrophe.

À deux doigts !

Il méritait bien une petite récompense...


	6. Bobby

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Voici le dernier chapitre que j'ai à vous proposer. Mais si jamais vous voulez voir d'autres personnages dans le pétrin, dite-le moi ! Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire. Du coup, c'est plus une pause qu'une fin.

D'ailleurs, **oO-Nena-oO** m'a déjà donné trois nouveaux noms. J'espère que vous en ferez tout autant.

Merci à **oO-Nena-oO** et **yakusokuyumi** pour leur commentaire sur le chapitre précédent!

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

**Au bout du rouleau 6**

**Quand Bobby est au bout du rouleau**

Imaginez que vous allez à l'encontre de la loi pour chasser le surnaturel.

Imaginez que personne ne le sait à part deux guignols qui ne vous aident pas beaucoup dans votre tache à force de se retrouver dans le pétrin et que c'est à vous seul de les sortir de là.

Imaginez que vous avez réussi à combiner une vie normale et une vie de chasseur de fantôme sans éveiller trop de soupçon dans la ville où vous avez élu domicile.

Imaginez que, dans cette même ville, la seule façon pour vous de vous procurer de l'eau bénite, une bouteille d'alcool et des dizaines d'exemplaires de la Bible est de révéler ce qui se cache dans l'ombre avec des détails très croustillants.

Imaginez que l'on vous fait ensuite passer pour le poivrot de la ville à cause de détails un peu trop croustillants et totalement impossible pour le commun des mortels.

Vous imaginerez alors très bien la tête que peut avoir Bobby quand il va faire un tour en ville pour se réapprovisionner en alcool.

Sa vie n'était absolument pas une partie de plaisir et pourtant il continuait tous les jours en se disant que c'était peut-être le dernier.

Tout le monde le voyait comme un vieux grincheux qui veut faire chier son monde et continuer sa vie isolée loin de la civilisation.

Si seulement ils savaient...

Si seulement ils savaient qu'en voulant protéger un gamin il s'était volontairement poignardé pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Et qu'ainsi, même si il ne le sut que plus tard, il allait perdre l'usage de ses jambes.

Bobby, ce vieux grincheux alcoolique était devenu handicapé, bloqué à vie dans un fauteuil roulant, dépendant pour toujours de quelqu'un.

Rufus téléphona quelques jours plus tard après que Bobby soit revenu de l'hôpital dans sa nouvelle condition.

On comprend mieux, dans ces conditions, que le vieux l'ait envoyé balader bien comme il faut à coup de mots fleuris et que Rufus ne l'appela pas pendant quelques semaines.

Tout était rassemblé pour lui pourrir la vie un peu plus alors qu'il se battait pour cette même vie tous les jours dans l'espoir d'en faire quelque chose.

Mais attendez...

Ai-je parlé de l'Apocalypse qui répandait ses miasmes sur le monde et qu'il devait toujours combattre ?

Il est alors tout à fait compréhensible que Bobby Singer soit au bout du rouleau.

-Vivement que je prenne ma retraite, baragouina-t-il dans sa barbe.

-Hein ? demanda Dean, relevant la tête de sous le capot.

-Rien.

-Alors passe moi la clé de 12.

Franchement, ils l'emmerdaient bien ces deux gamins. Pourquoi ils débarquaient toujours chez lui, sans jamais l'avertir, pour squatter à leur gré son canapé avec un grand blessé sur les bras ?

-Comment Sam s'est retrouvé dans cet état ?

Ben oui, il fallait bien qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux soit aux portes de la mort pour qu'ils daignent lui passer le bonjour.

-Un Wendigo. Je l'ai eu juste avant qu'il commence son repas. Par contre Sam a du jouer au con.

-D'où son bras en miette et le ventre à l'air.

-Ouais.

Ils avaient débarqué, Dean portant son frère du mieux qu'il pouvait le faire, en plein milieu de la nuit. D'ailleurs ils avaient fait connaissance avec la carabine de Bobby lorsque, comme les deux bourrins qu'ils étaient, ils étaient entrés sans s'annoncer.

Ne jamais entrer chez un chasseur sans s'annoncer quand on n'est pas un monstre surnaturel.

-Je vais voir comment se porte notre grand invalide.

Il entendit Dean pouffer avant de se remettre au travail sur sa vielle Impala.

Il rigolait moins la veille, disparaissant sous le sang de son frère. Aidé de Bobby une fois leur identité assurée, ils l'installèrent sur le canapé et s'assurèrent que Sam était toujours en vie. Selon la respiration erratique qui faisait trembler les murs, oui, il l'était encore.

Dean recousu la peau de son ventre du mieux qu'il put. Bobby banda le bras devenu entièrement violacé. Pas la peine de dire que la bouteille d'alcool y était passé.

Maintenant, Sam, le géant, aussi fort qu'un bœuf, se reposait bien au chaud en attendant qu'on lui serve son repas.

Voilà que Bobby devait jouer leur bonniche.

Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'ils lui faisaient pas faire.

Bande d'ingrats !

Il espérait au moins qu'ils allaient rester quelques jours de plus.


	7. Crowley

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Voici enfin la suite que vous attendiez tant !

Merci à **barjy02**, **oO-Nena-oO** et **yakusokuyumi** pour leur commentaire sur le chapitre 6!

Dites merci à **oO-Nena-oO **pour ses suggestions qui seront les trois prochains chapitres publiés. En espérant te satisfaire.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

**Au bout du rouleau 7**

**Quand Crowley est au bout du rouleau**

L'Enfer.

Ou le Paradis sous Terre.

Appelez ça comme vous voulez, ça reste des plus ennuyeux.

C'était donc pour ça qu'il souffla pour la énième fois, la tête appuyée sur la paume de la main, assis sur le trône du roi de l'Enfer et le regard mort rivé sur l'un de ses employés qui l'informait du bilan annuel.

-Sur les trois derniers mois, la récolte des âmes et le nombre de contrat passé avec les démons des croisements ont augmenté de plus de 30% comparé aux chiffres de l'an passé. Ce qui est une bonne chose vu les problèmes qu'ont occasionné l'arrivé des anges sur Terre pour préparer l'Apocalypse. De plus, le nombre de démons qui ont choisi cette vocation a dépassé tous les records jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il y a eu 750 millions de demandes de reconversion rien qu'aux États-Unis. Ce phénomène correspond à quelques semaines près à votre arrivée sur le trône. Cependant, malgré toutes ces nouvelles âmes promises à l'Enfer et le mouvement de masse vers la surface, le groupe chargé de la torture de nos pensionnaires voit ses effectifs diminuer jour après jours. Les démons préfèrent sortir à l'air libre et passer des contrats pour l'éternité plutôt que de continuer leur carrière de tortionnaire déjà bien avancée. Même la menace des chasseurs comme les Winchester ne les effraie plus. Il faut trouver un moyen de ralentir ce processus d'abandon de poste par un moyen quelconque au risque de voir l'Enfer vite dépassé et déserté...

Pour résumer, sa côte de popularité avait tellement explosé que tout le monde voulait l'imiter. Crowley, d'abord heureux de cette nouvelle et de l'attachement de ses sujets, compris bien vite qu'il aurait pu s'en passer aux vus des problèmes énoncés. Des ennuis supplémentaires en Enfer.

Quelle merde...

Et pendant quelques instants, il crut que rien de pire ne pourrait lui arriver aujourd'hui.

Après tout, il aurait eu raison. Les papiers s'accumulaient sur son bureau, l'interpellant sur l'accroissement des naissances des nouveaux démons, les taux de réussite des nouvelles salles de torture... Sans oublier les deux hommes qui attendaient patiemment leur tour à ses côtés pour présenter leur chiffres.

Mais il avait oublié que l'Enfer ne se limitait pas aux sous-terrains.

Il y avait aussi les Winchester. Les fameux frangins qui menaient une lutte sans merci contre le surnaturel parce que leur paternel ne leur avait rien appris d'autre.

Crowley aurait du s'en occuper bien plus tôt mais les voir se faire encercler petit à petit par toutes ces créatures qu'ils tuaient chaque jour, ça lui donnait un petit coup de fouet, un peu d'adrénaline, savoir qui allait tomber en premier. D'ailleurs, des paris clandestins avaient ouvert pour deviner quel monstre arriverait à vaincre les chasseurs. Une somme astronomique, dont il était l'un des généreux donateurs, avait été versée dans cette sorte de roue de la fortune.

Mais ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient s'étouffer dans leur propre sang. Les Winchester savaient donner de leur nouvelle quand ils prenaient la peine de le faire.

La grande porte s'ouvrit sur un démon mineur qui ressemblait à tous les autres. Cependant, celui-ci affichait une mine étranglée, masquant mal son hilarité derrière ses lèvres à demi pincées. Sa main crispée sur le battant laissait deviner qu'il tentait de maintenir son sérieux devant son roi.

Cela piqua la curiosité de Crowley, prêt à tout pour ne plus s'ennuyer à mourir une seconde fois, si c'était possible. D'un geste bref de la main, il autorisa le démon à prendre la parole.

-Mon roi, les démons que vous avez envoyé pour infiltrer le réseau des Léviathans sont de retour et souhaitent vous rendre leur rapport de toute urgence.

Il n'attendit qu'un hochement de tête explicite pour ouvrir en plus grand la porte et laisser passer deux démons pas comme les autres avant de refermer derrière lui et, sans aucun doute, de coller l'oreille contre le bois pour écouter la conversation.

Crowley ne lâcha pas un mot, malgré les exclamations de surprise et, plus rare, les soufflements de ses conseillers et d'autres démons qui ne furent pas déçus d'avoir attendu.

Il tapota l'accoudoir du trône, réfléchissant à la première phrase qui sortirait de sa bouche pour constater leur présence plus que remarquée. A première vue, la mission d'infiltration qui leur avait été confiée avait capoté. Et en beauté. Au départ, Crowley s'en souvenait encore, ils étaient partis au nombre de cinq. Et les voilà de retour à deux. Mais une question restait en suspens et il avait hâte tout autant qu'il redoutait d'entendre la réponse.

Les Léviathans avaient-ils le sens de l'humour ? Et si oui, ils le cachaient bien jusqu'ici.

-Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous vous retrouvez devant moi accoutrés comme si vous étiez des _Village People_?

Et ce n'était pas un euphémisme, bien au contraire. Le démon de droite, plus grand que son camarade d'infortune, était on ne peut plus déguiser en justicier masqué du grand Far West avec le bandeau sur les yeux et l'étoile de shérif épinglée sur la veste. Les bottes et le chapeau en feutrine n'avaient pas été oubliés ainsi qu'un revolver en plastique qu'on pouvait deviner positionné à la ceinture. Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, déguisé de la sorte, le démon, même en usant de ses pouvoirs, ne pourrait plus effrayer personne.

Quant à son acolyte, il n'était pas mieux fagoté. Son torse exposé à la vue de tous, il portait un collier immonde immense et un pantalon décoré de plumes à diverses endroits sans trop en deviner la logique de leur emplacement. Il n'avait pas coupé à la couronne de plumes qui donnerait la nausée à n'importe quel défenseur des animaux. La touche finale minutieusement exécutée était sûrement le maquillage appliqué sur son visage, donnant l'impression de sortir d'un fameux rituel indien, avec du rouge, du bleu, du noir et du blanc formant...formant...rien du tout.

-Nous avons exécuté la mission comme prévue, commença le premier.

-Les Léviathans préparent bien un projet de grande envergure pour le pays en entier. L'action qui leur prend le plus de temps est le rachat de tous les terrains nécessaires à leur projet. C'est aussi le seul point qu'ils laissent deviner, continua l'indien.

-Nous les avons examiné de près en prenant possession de plusieurs corps, tous propriétaires d'un bien recherché par eux. Deux d'entre eux nous ont contacté sans se rendre compte qu'on était des démons.

-Tout ce qu'on a pu en tirer sans attirer l'attention, c'est que leur plan ne se limite pas à une ville ou un État mais bien aux États-Unis en entier. Et ils sont prêts à tout pour satisfaire leur patron.

Leur visage se froissèrent un instant avant que le shérif ou quoi qu'il fut reprenne la parole.

-En rentrant à notre planque pour préparer notre rapport, il y a eu un imprévu de taille.

-Les Winchester, monsieur. Ils sont intervenus.

Un murmure circula parmi les personnes présentes.

-Ils devaient eux aussi être sur une affaire car nous avions effacé toute les traces de notre arrivée en ville. Il leur était impossible de nous repérer sans informateurs.

-Ils ont tué 3 d'entre nous après nous avoir tendu une embuscade avec un piège à démon.

-Et ils vous transmettent un message, mon roi.

L'indien, bien malgré lui, dut prendre la parole après une légère grimace d'inconfort.

-« Un souvenir de Bobby. Tu en feras bon usage »

Crowley fut pris d'un fou rire sous le regard étonné de ses serviteurs. Les frères Winchester lui faisaient un cadeau ! Franchement il n'en pouvait plus. Il était à bout. Ces deux crétins avaient réussi à le faire rire. Ça voulait dire qu'il était vraiment fatigué de tout cet enfer. La lassitude avait pris la place dans sa vie d'outre-tombe. Depuis plus de 300 ans, rien n'était sorti de sa bouche d'aussi étrange à part pour ordonner, contrôler et régner.

Crowley devait sérieusement envisager un passe temps digne de ce nom pour ne plus attendre que les Winchester daignent lui envoyer un petit souvenir de la Terre.

Il se leva paresseusement de son trône, ses conseillers l'imitant. Ne quittant pas les deux démons messagers du regard, il leur fit signe de le suivre. Personne n'osa l'interrompre. Ils avaient été intimidé. Tout simplement parce que le roi de l'Enfer avait ri. Ce n'était généralement pas bon signe pour celui qui voudrait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Et chaque démon présent ne disposait que de mauvaises nouvelles dans leur rapport. Autant profiter d'un sursis.

Pendant que les rescapés de ce conseil soufflaient un bon coup, Crowley s'insinuait dans les cachots, là où les âmes condamnées patientaient pour leur bourreau. Les deux clowns qui le suivaient ne semblaient pas vraiment confiants. Tous les démons passaient dans ce couloir mais peu d'entre eux y restaient très longtemps.

Et le roi semblait vouloir y rester.

Il passa devant les grilles, jetant un simple regard aux monstres qui s'y trouvaient, à la recherche d'un homme bien précis.

-Bobby Singer. Même mort, tu es encore plein de mystères.

Deux prisons plus loin, le vieux chasseur ne regardait même pas son interlocuteur.

-Gigantor et son frangin vieux jeu ont trouvé de quoi nous occuper pendant nos longues soirées d'hiver.

Les deux démons derrière lui pincèrent les lèvres.

Bobby tourna enfin la tête, ne voyant pour l'instant que le roi et son sourire plaqué sur le visage.

-Sa majesté a pas quelqu'un d'autre à aller faire chier ?

-Oh, tu me blesses. Moi qui voulait te distraire avant ton prochain tour de manège.

Il ouvrit la porte, fit entrer les démons et interrogea le chasseur du regard. Ce dernier fut vraiment surpris de voir leur accoutrements aux vues de sa bouche grande ouverte.

-Comment t'as trouvé ça ?

-Je n'ai pas eu besoin de chercher. Tes gamins les ont trouvé. Tu peux leur dire merci. Maintenant la question à un million de dollars : pourquoi le plus grincheux des humains ayant jamais existé a en sa possession les déguisements d'un groupe gay ?

Il eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Pourquoi ces deux crétins étaient partis fouiller dans ses affaires ? Ils connaissaient pas le mot « privé » ?

-J'attends. Sinon, je peux aller faire un petit tour sur terre et découvrir par moi même tous les petits secrets que...

-C'est bon. C'est bon. J'ai compris.

Il baragouina dans sa barbe.

-J'étais sur une chasse...

-Tu m'en diras tant.

-La ferme !

Crowley leva les mains en signe d'excuse, le laissant continuer en toute tranquillité.

-Avec un autre chasseur, on devait infiltrer un groupe de vampires qui recrutaient dans des parades. Pour avoir des infos faciles, il fallait rentrer dans le moule.

-Et vous vous êtes déguisés tous les deux en playboy homos parce que...

-Parce qu'ils chassent que pendant la Gay Pride. Si on voulait remonter au plus vite à leur chef, fallait bien faire croire des choses.

Ce fut la deuxième fois en seulement une heure que le roi de l'Enfer rit.

Si sa journée avait mal commencé, elle continuait en beauté.

-Vous êtes tous les deux affectés aux tortures. Mon cher Bobby, je te présente tes deux nouveaux bourreaux personnels. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à le mater. Et ne changez rien à vos tenus. Vous êtes sublimes.

Crowley les laissa ainsi tous les trois, le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits et constatent que leur vie était bien pourrie.

Finalement, on se demandait si Crowley avait passé une si mauvaise journée que ça.

Il n'y avait que son train-train quotidien qui le mettait sur les rotules.

Et les Winchester quand ils mettaient leur nez dans ses affaires.


	8. Michel

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Voici la suite des suggestions de **oO-Nena-oO** que vous pouvez remercier encore. Merci à **barjy02**, **yakusokuyumi** et **oO-Nena-oO** pour leur commentaire sur le chapitre précédent. Je suis contente de voir que vous suivez encore ces OS malgré la longue absence que j'ai imposé.

Et n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me proposer des noms pour la suite dans les commentaire ou en PM si vous préférez.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

**Au bout du rouleau 8**

**Quand Michel est au bout du rouleau**

Face au roi de l'Enfer régnait le prince du Paradis.

Face à Crowley, ancien démon des croisements, il y avait Michel, ancien grand frère.

Aujourd'hui, alors que le démon ne voyait ses sujets que comme des jouets à sa merci qu'il pouvait manipuler pour rester sur le trône, l'archange ne bougeait pas de son bureau et regardait à travers la vitre les anges traverser dans un sens comme dans l'autre le couloir qui reliait les différents services.

Il reconnaissait toutes les grâce qui passaient devant lui.

Celle d'un rose pale d'Hannah qui avançait d'un pas rapide en soutenant quelques dossiers bien épais.

Celle qui hésitait encore entre le noir et le bleu de Zacharie qui entretenait une conversation passionnée avec Uriel qui prenait des notes sur un calepin et dont la grâce pétillait gentiment dans un bain de jaune.

Celle de Balthazar ressemblait à de la fumée rouge qui tentait de s'épanouir sur la plus large surface possible. L'ange ne semblait pas très concerné par ce qui l'entourait et Michel ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Lui-même aurait voulu se retrouver ailleurs, dans les jardins par exemple, au lieu de respirer le même air depuis des jours et des jours.

Samandriel courait, comme à son habitude, à la poursuite des déserteurs de leur poste de travail. Il semblait un peu perdu dans cet univers qu'il venait à peine d'intégrer, en commençant en bas de l'échelle. Sa grâce reflétait sa panique de ne pas trouver les délinquants en reflétant un vert maladif gluant.

Il fut interrompu quelques mètres plus loin par Castiel, brandissant une feuille que le plus jeune avait oublié derrière lui. Ce dernier ne laissait voir qu'une grâce qui oscillait entre le bleu et le violet dont la forme d'un tas de filaments ressemblait à la plupart des grâces des anges en formation pour devenir soldat.

Michel continua d'observer ceux qui avaient été ses frères et sœurs avant de devenir des soldats puis des fonctionnaires. Le Paradis n'était plus le havre de paix où seulement les archanges s'occupaient rapidement de toute cette paperasse et laissait le temps aux autres anges de se cultiver à loisir.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Michel se rappela d'un jour où le formulaire qu'il remplissait depuis une demi-heure l'avait tellement ennuyé qu'il l'avait simplement laissé sur son bureau, à côté d'un tas d'autres, pour aller profiter d'un coin d'herbe et plonger son regard dans les nuages tout en écoutant ses frères et ses sœurs jouer à quelques centimètres de lui.

Raphaël l'avait très vite rejoint pour connaître l'avancement dans la création des nouveaux paradis, la gestion des flux d'âme et la croissance des anges nouveaux-nés. L'archange lui avait donné deux ou trois chiffres pour le satisfaire puis l'avait invité à le rejoindre pour profiter un peu du monde autour d'eux. Il avait protesté un instant, voulant conserver son image de bosseur, mais céda lorsque trois petits angelots lui demandèrent avidement de leur raconter une histoire.

Raphaël en connaissait des tas. Que cela concerne la Genèse, le Christ ou même l'enfance de ses frères archanges. D'ailleurs, il profita de sa présence pour raconter comment Michel, adolescent à l'époque, avait été à son premier rendez-vous amoureux, comment il s'était évanoui durant le pique-nique qu'il avait organisé parce que la fille lui avait pris la main pour la poser sur sa cuisse et comment elle l'avait porté pour le lui rapporter, croyant qu'il était tombé malade.

Michel était rouge de honte et les enfants réunis éclataient de rire avant de s'élancer vers d'autres camarades de jeu pour tout leur raconter avec leur langage si simplifié.

A cette époque, il détestait ces histoires qui le concernaient et qui le mettaient dans l'embarras.

Mais, au moins, les enfants n'avaient pas peur de lui.

Les anges n'avait pas peur de lui.

Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans les voir se plier en deux devant lui, baisser le regard et le saluer le plus respectueusement.

Raphaël avait arrêté de raconter ses histoires après de maigres tentatives. Personne ne voulait plus savoir comment s'était déroulé l'anniversaire de la majorité de Michel. Ils ne voulaient pas recevoir des représailles de sa part pour avoir cherché à l'humilier.

Il aurait payé le prix fort pour que les sourires reviennent sur leur visage et qu'il continue lui-même à rougir de ses prouesses de jeunesse.

Mais tout ça avait disparu en même temps que Lucifer.

S'il n'avait pas pu veiller sur son petit frère, comment aurait-il pu veiller sur les autres ?

Le Paradis n'en était plus un pour lui.

Il était fatigué de tout ça.

Il regrettait de posséder une mémoire aussi parfaite de tout cet ancien temps.

Michel n'avait plus goût à grand chose. L'archange ne faisait plus que remplir et assigner sa signature sur les documents qu'on lui présentait. Il se conformait au rôle que son Père lui avait attribué. Il restait ce que les autres voulaient qu'il soit, le premier des archanges, celui qui fait respecter la loi sans exprimer ses propres désirs.

Il inspecta sa grâce un instant, comme pour chercher la réponse à toutes ses questions. Pour comprendre ce qui avait changé...

...

Elle n'avait pas un peu noirci ?


	9. Adam Milligan

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Voici la dernière des suggestions de **oO-Nena-oO**. N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez toujours proposer des noms. Ces OS marchent aussi grâce à vous.

Merci encore à **yakusokuyumi** et **oO-Nena-oO** pour leur commentaire sur le chapitre précédent !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

**Au bout du rouleau 9**

**Quand Adam est au bout du rouleau**

La vie s'arrêtait souvent lorsqu'on croisait la route des Winchester.

Mais personne ne pensait que les malheureux avaient eu une vie AVANT leur rencontre fatidique.

C'était le cas d'Adam Milligan.

Étudiant en biologie, il menait une vie mouvementée tous les jours. Mais il n'allait pas abandonner. C'était hors de question.

Adam en avait vécu des choses depuis qu'il savait marcher. Il s'était cassé une jambe, pris un ou deux râteaux mémorables et avait fugué deux jours chez un ami. Le jeune homme avait eu une vie normale jusque là, comme tous les enfants de son âge. Même si il ne voyait son père que rarement, il était là pour les moments importants et c'était l'essentiel.

D'ailleurs, dans une semaine, il allait fêter son dix huitième anniversaire et John les avait contacté pour les prévenir de son arrivée. C'était impossible de savoir où il était ou ce qu'il faisait le reste de l'année quand il n'était pas avec eux. Mais il trouvait toujours un moyen de trouver du temps pour venir les voir.

Adam était une véritable boule de nerfs. Avec cet événement qui se rapprochait, sa mère était souvent sur son dos. Elle préparait bien quelque chose mais lui n'avait pas le droit de savoir quoi. De toute façon, il avait de quoi faire avec ses amis à la fac qui le charriait avec l'approche de la date fatidique.

Un compte à rebours s'était installé naturellement dans sa tête.

xxxxx

xxxxx

**J-5 **: Quelqu'un avait placardé des affiches dans tout le bâtiment scolaire avec son visage dessus et une simple légende : «_ Ce gars a les sujets d'examen de tous les partiels !_ ».

La seconde d'après, Adam remarqua les regards fauves qui ne le quittaient pas. Deux heures plus tard, un étudiant était venu lui demander le sésame. Et tous les étudiants dans le couloir l'imitèrent, se jetant sur lui pour obtenir ce qui sauverait leur année. S'en suivit une course mémorable où il jouait la proie et tous les autres les chasseurs.

Le seul temps mort qui lui était accordé était les heures de cours où il pouvait souffler un peu avant de reprendre la chasse à l'homme.

Le soir-même, les affiches avaient été arrachées et la rumeur avait été démenti par plusieurs professeurs et par l'élève responsable de cet événement : Judith Miller. Une de ses amies, évidemment.

xxxxx

xxxxx

**J-4 **: Une fois sûr que personne n'allait l'agresser, Adam se dirigea vers son casier, chose qu'il faisait tous les jours pour prendre ses livres.

Mais ce n'était pas tous les jours que son casier était peint avec les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Il n'y avait que le sien. La délimitation avait bien été marquée pour ne gêner que lui. Des stickers de licornes et de fées animaient le décors multicolore.

Sous les rires amusés de ses camarades, il ouvrit son casier, bien décidé à en finir rapidement. Mais pourquoi l'achever rapidement quand on pouvait s'amuser un peu plus ?

Un sac de paillettes explosa devant son visage. Il se recula, surpris de la nouvelle agression. Il gesticula, tentant de faire tomber les paillettes accumulées sur son visage. Au fond du casier avait été collée une feuille avec l'inscription : « _C'est pas fini ! Il reste 4 jours _».

Pendant toute la journée, Adam ressembla à une boule à facettes.

xxxxx

xxxxx

**J-3 **: Une bonne douche avait été nécessaire pour faire disparaître les dernières traces de paillettes. Il avait même du nettoyer la douche après utilisation. En franchissant les portes de l'établissement au matin, il avait peur de ce qui l'attendait.

Son casier n'avait pas encore été lavé des couleurs arc-en-ciel mais les paillettes ne se trouvaient plus à l'intérieur. Cela ne faisait que retarder ce qui devait arriver plus tard dans les vestiaires.

Il ne restait plus que lui sous la douche après la séance de sport hebdomadaire de son club. Le jeune homme n'avait que très peu de temps libre mais il mettait un point d'honneur à pratiquer une activité physique pour se maintenir en forme. Et puis, si c'était gratuit, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Tout en se rinçant les cheveux, du shampoing restait encore éparpillé entre ses mèches alourdies par l'eau de la douche. Il se passa une main énergique, ce qui poussa les quelques bulles de mousse restantes dans les yeux.

Pinçant les lèvres et fermant les yeux, il exposa en vitesse sous visage sous le pommeau pour éliminer le plus vite possible la sensation très désagréable. Adam continua de garder les yeux fermés, à la fois par sécurité et parce que ça faisait encore mal de les ouvrir.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne remarqua pas l'ombre glissante derrière lui. Il ne vit pas non plus la bouteille qu'elle avait dans la main se déverser en grande quantité sur sa tignasse.

Il ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il croisa une vitre lui reflétant des cheveux rose.

xxxxx

xxxxx

**J-2 **: La teinture encore présente, Adam eut du mal à se lever ce matin-là.

Ce n'était qu'une blague. Il l'avait compris. De plus, ses amis, si il pouvait toujours les appeler comme ça, lui avait proposé une autre bouteille de teinture pour atténuer l'espèce de chewing-gum qu'il avait sur la tête. Il avait refusé, acceptant la sentence pour quelques jours.

Cependant, ils auraient pu choisir une couleur moins « éclatante » ! Du noir, du orange ou du bleu foncé mais pas du rose. Heureusement, si on pouvait dire, les coupables lui avaient offert un bonnet pour cacher temporairement sa chevelure anormale. Bien sûr, il avait vérifié si le bonnet n'était pas piégé en le faisant porter par un tiers.

Et puis, il aurait sa vengeance dans quelques semaines...

Bref, malgré les regards vissés sur son bonnet, il passa à peu près une bonne journée. Rien d'afficher dans tout l'établissement, rien de piéger dans le casier, pas de douche publique aujourd'hui. Voilà une petite pause dans le décompte jusqu'à son anniversaire.

Sauf que, depuis quand sa blouse de chimie, celle qu'il devait porter pour la moitié de sa journée, ressemblait à une œuvre artistique ratée ?

On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait renversé un pot de peinture bleue sur le dos avant d'essayer de rattraper le coup en ajoutant des cotillons et dessinant des spirales hypnotiques. Et n'oubliions pas les tentatives de dessin comme un éléphant disproportionné qui levait sa trompe vers un bouton, une tête de chien d'un amateur avec un haut de forme ou des fruits en suspension dans les espaces trop petits pour y mettre autre chose. Pour finir de la détourner en toile pour des collégiens en mal d'inspiration, l'intérieur était gribouillé de signatures et de petits mots doux à son attention.

Heureusement, les coupables signalaient par des flèches que la peinture et tous les ustensiles utilisés sur la blouse passaient à la machine.

xxxxx

xxxxx

**J-1 **: Même si sa blouse n'était pas encore sèche – heureusement que c'était jour de lavage – on lui en avait prêté une propre.

Après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'était pas piégée d'une quelconque manière, il resta sur ses gardes le restant de la journée.

A chaque recoin, il vérifiait du coin de l'œil que personne ne s'y cachait. Dans les couloirs ou en classe, il observait ses camarades et leur mimiques, tout ce qui pourrait le prévenir d'un guet-apens futur. Mais il ne vit rien.

Malgré quelques regards sur lui, cette journée avait été calme et sans rebondissement.

On lui avait accordé un jour de repos !

Mais il redoutait le lendemain, une fois que les esprits reposés se remettraient à l'œuvre.

xxxxx

xxxxx

**Jour-J **: On lui avait fait enfilé une chemise blanche dédicacée par un tas de personnes dès qu'il avait mis un pas dans la fac. Les félicitations fusaient de tous les côtés à tel point que Adam ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les cris venaient de partout à la fois comme si il était devenu du jour au lendemain une star de cinéma.

Et puis, d'un seul coup, le groupe euphorique s'était dispersé pour le laisser seul, comme si ils étaient passé à autre chose.

Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, le temps pour lui de reprendre un fonctionnement normal.

Puis il alla en cours, déjà en retard et le cerveau embrumé par cet accueil normal. Adam eu tout juste le temps de filer à son casier et tant pis si celui-ci était rempli de petits mots attentionnés pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

La seule place au premier rang ne lui permit pas de remarquer les murmures échangés entre les étudiants. Il ne vit pas non plus la foule se former derrière lui au fur et à mesure qu'il traversait les couloirs pour rejoindre la cafétéria.

Là, dès qu'il poussa la porte, un flot de confettis accueillit son entrée. Des éclats de voix attiraient son attention partout à la fois. Entre des mains en l'air et les corps qui se pressaient contre lui, il discerna une banderole suspendue au plafond de la salle : «_ Bon anniversaire Adam !_ ».

Ses amis lui avait préparé une fête surprise dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, comme ce qu'on faisait en primaire ou au collège. Des vrais gamins dans l'âme ! Une fois qu'il réussit à s'extirper de la foule autour de lui, il atterrit sur une chaise en face d'un gâteau de toutes les couleurs. Quelques mots avaient été griffonnés dessus avec de la crème pâtissière mais impossible de comprendre le message à cause de toutes les étoiles en sucre qui avaient été jeté dessus pêle-mêle.

Dans son dos, sur la chemise qu'il n'avait pas retiré, il y avait d'écrit : «_ A 13h à la cafèt'. C'est mon anniversaire _».

Il ne s'y était pas attendu et avec tous les cris et l'atmosphère en fête dans la pièce, il savait d'ores et déjà qu'un énorme mal de crane l'attendait à la sortie.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Au soir, bien épuisé, il était enfin rentré chez lui. L'Impala de son père était garée. Son père et sa mère l'attendait pour fêter en famille ses dix huit ans. Bien que sa journée avait été un enfer et qu'il était physiquement à bout, il prit plaisir à cette petite fête autour d'un gâteau et de quelques cadeaux de ses parents. Grâce à ses petits moments hors du commun, hors de la routine, Adam pouvait continuer à penser à son avenir, à celui de sa mère et son père en toute tranquillité. Il se disait que rien ne pouvait briser sa famille...

… jusqu'au jour où la malédiction des Winchester, malgré les gènes maternels, refit surface.

Après la mort de sa mère, c'était à son tour de rencontrer une goule.

Il était devenu un Winchester à 100%.


	10. Zacharie

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Voici le chapitre que vous devez à **yakusokuyumi**. Celui-ci a vraiment été compliqué. J'ai du changer 3 fois de scénario parce que je n'arrivais pas à m'en sortir. Et même pendant que j'écrivais, j'ai changé sans m'en rendre compte... Mais j'ai vaincu ! Et me voilà avec la fiction promise !

Je remercie pour leur commentaire **yakusokuyumi**, **oO-Nena-oO** et **barjy02 **! Merci de continuer à m'encourager !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

**Au bout du rouleau 10**

**Quand Zacharie est au bout du rouleau**

Zacharie était un ange du Seigneur très respecté. Parmi les meilleurs éléments que comptait le Paradis. Il était une personne de confiance et continuait de gravir les échelons jusqu'à devenir le second secrétaire de Saint Michel. Il menait son équipe à la baguette et accomplissait toutes les taches que lui donnaient ses supérieurs.

Même les plus contraignantes.

Exemple : surveiller Gabriel quand il avait 5 ans.

Au début, tout s'était bien déroulé. Zacharie était venu un après-midi dans la chambre de Gabriel, accompagné de Naomi, secrétaire en chef, pour faire les présentations. Le petit archange avait été intimidé par son frère, bien plus grand que lui et par son crane chauve bien avant l'âge. Gabriel se demandait où avait bien pu atterrir ses cheveux... Mais il ne disait rien à Zacharie, de peur de le vexer et d'en subir les conséquences.

L'après-midi avait été long pour tous les deux. Gabriel n'avait fait que jouer dans sa chambre et prendre son goûter, jaugeant le taux d'agressivité de son baby-sitter. Zacharie n'avait pas lâché des yeux le petit archange pour être sûr de ne rien rater de ses faits et gestes pour ne pas se faire taper sur les doigts lorsqu'il rendrait son rapport.

Et puis le temps était passé. Gabriel avait découvert que l'ange n'était pas si méchant que ça et que Michel lui faisait aveuglément confiance au point de le laisser l'amener au parc. Alors il avait commencé à lui parler, à lui poser de plus en plus de questions... C'est que c'était curieux un archange de cette taille !

-Pourquoi c'est toi qui me surveilles et pas Lucifer ?

-Parce que Saint Michel l'a décidé.

-Mais pourquoi toi et pas Lucifer ?

-Parce que Lucifer est occupé ailleurs.

-Et pourquoi toi alors ?

-Parce que Saint Michel m'a jugé apte à te surveiller.

-Et pourquoi c'est pas Raphaël qui me surveille ?

-Parce que Saint Michel a besoin de lui en ce moment.

-Et pourquoi il a pas besoin de moi ?

-Parce que tu es trop jeune.

-Alors pourquoi il te demande pas à toi de l'aider ? T'es plus vieux que Raphaël, non ?

-Oui mais je ne suis pas un archange. Je fais ce qu'on me demande.

-Et pourquoi moi je peux rien demander ? Je suis un archange moi aussi.

-Un archange trop petit pour décider de quoi que ce soit.

-Et toi tu es chauve ! C'est pas beau.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de l'être.

-C'est Michel qui a décidé ?

-... Pardon ?

-Ben, si c'est pas toi qui a décidé de pas avoir de cheveux sur la tête, c'est Michel. Bah oui, t'as dit que tu fais ce qu'on te demande. Donc c'est Michel qui t'a dit de...

-Non. Personne ne m'a demandé d'être comme ça. C'est comme ça et c'est tout.

-Et ils sont partis où tes cheveux ?

-Je n'en ai pas. Tout simplement.

-Oui, mais, si ils sont pas sur ta tête, il sont où tes cheveux ?

-Pas là.

-Mais où ?

-Pas là, je te dis.

-Mais alors où ?

-... Je les ai donné.

-A qui ?

-A quelqu'un.

-Mais à qui ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Mais tu dois bien savoir à qui t'as donné tes cheveux, non ?

-Non. Je les ai donné comme donneur anonyme.

-C'est quoi un donneur anonyme ?

-C'est une personne qui donne à une autre personne quelque chose pour lui rendre service.

-Comme tes cheveux ?

-C'est ça.

-Mais à qui tu les as donné.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai donné mes cheveux à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas et qui ne me connait pas.

-Mais à qui tu les as donné ?

-Je ne sais pas, justement.

-Et tu les reconnais pas tes cheveux ?

-Où ça ?

-Sur la tête de la personne à qui tu les as donné. Tu les reconnais pas ?

-Non. Plusieurs personnes peuvent avoir les mêmes cheveux.

-Mais, si quelqu'un a besoin de cheveux, c'est parce qu'elle est chauve, elle aussi ?

-Pas forcément.

-Pourquoi alors ?

-Pour en avoir plus.

-C'est bête.

-Je sais.

-C'est une fille alors qui a tes cheveux ?

-Pourquoi une fille ?

-Parce que Raphaël, il dit que les filles c'est bête et c'est chiant.

-Doucement le langage.

-Mais c'est ce qu'il a dit.

-Et pourquoi il a dit ça ?

-Parce que les filles, ça a beaucoup de règles. Alors c'est chi... énervant. Elles doivent être super strictes... Heureusement que t'es pas une fille.

-En effet.

-Et pourquoi les filles elles ont les cheveux longs et pas les garçons ?

-J'en sais rien. Pour faire jolie, je pense.

-Et pourquoi les garçons, ils ont les cheveux courts ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Et pourquoi Lucifer, lui, il a les cheveux longs ?

-Tu n'auras qu'à lui poser la question.

-Pourquoi toi tu sais pas ?

-Je ne connais pas la vie personnelle des archanges.

-Ben tu sais quoi alors ?

-Des trucs.

-Quels genres de trucs ?

-Combien il y a d'anges sur Terre. Combien d'âmes doivent arriver au Paradis dans l'année. Où en sont les projets de Dieu... Ce genre de truc.

-Et c'est intéressant ?

-Oui.

-Tu donnes pas envie.

-C'est pourquoi c'est moi qui m'en charge. Parce que ça m'intéresse moi et personne d'autre.

-Tu mens.

-Tu peux répéter ?

-Tu mens.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que je sais quand les gens mentent. Michel, il dit que c'est pas bien de mentir.

-Il a raison de dire ça.

-Alors pourquoi tu mens ?

-Je ne mens pas. J'adore vraiment ce que je fais.

-C'est pas vrai. Je sais que tu mens. C'est ta grâce qui me le dit.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. C'est ta grâce. Une grâce, ça ment pas.

-Si tu le dis.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu as pas de cheveux ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-C'est pas bien de mentir. Alors Michel, il t'a puni et il t'a obligé à donner tes cheveux comme un donneur anonyme. C'est ça, hein ? J'ai raison ?

-...

Malgré son interrogatoire, le mystère restait entier sur la perte de cheveux sur le sommet du crane de Zacharie.

Mais un archange n'abandonnait jamais, au grand dam de l'intéressé.


	11. Gadreel

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Voici un nouveau chapitre proposé par **oO-Nena-oO **! Merci encore à elle pour tous ses noms qui me permettent d'avoir plus d'expérience dans l'écriture et d'explorer davantage l'univers de Supernatural !

N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez proposer des noms!

Merci à **barjy02**, **yakusokuyumi** et **oO-Nena-oO** pour leur commentaire !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

**Au bout du rouleau 11**

**Quand Gadreel est au bout du rouleau**

Il continuait d'errer sans aucun but précis dans le brouillard que son esprit lui matérialisait, laissant son corps immobile comme si il dormait.

Gadreel, seul comme souvent, ne comprenait pas ce qu'on voulait lui enseigner en lui attribuant cette tache de préserver le jardin d'Eden de toute intrusion.

Dieu l'avait créé, l'avait doté d'une grâce et lui avait enfilé un costume dont il ne voulait pas.

Il aurait du être fier d'exister, heureux de se trouver du bon côté de la barrière, admiratif de ses aînés qui avaient tant à lui apprendre, souriant face à ses cadets.

Il aurait du mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Gadreel n'était pas une personne que l'on approcherait de prime à bord. Les autres anges lui adressaient la parole, partageaient avec lui quelques moments de répit avant de se remettre au travail.

Cependant, ce n'était pas à lui qu'ils pensaient lorsqu'ils devaient se confier. Ce n'était pas non plus vers lui qu'ils se dirigeaient pour entamer une relation plus intime. En fait, Gadreel était le genre de personne à passer inaperçue.

Il ne s'en plaindrait pas, sachant que cela l'avait sorti de tout un tas de situations délicates. Ça lui rappelait la fois où il avait voulu participer à une conversation en prenant la parole mais le brouhaha qui en provenait avait couvert sa voix frêle et pourtant motivée. Et puis, la conversation devint un peu plus houleuse et Gadreel avait pu s'en aller sans se faire remarquer par qui que ce soit.

Donc non, il ne se plaindrait pas de ce don. Il ne s'en plaignait pas mais, parfois, il aimerait juste pouvoir le désactiver ou trouver quelqu'un qui n'en subissait pas l'influence.

Ce serait l'idéal...

Un idéal qu'on lui avait refusé dès l'apparition.

Gadreel continuait d'avancer, en tout cas c'était l'impression qu'il avait, parmi ses frères et sœurs qu'il ne voyait plus que comme un amas de brume impossible à attraper. Sa grâce semblait étouffer sous le poids de ses tourments. Elle tourbillonnait de plus en plus vite sur elle-même, se recroquevillant et se débattant à la fois pour se sortir de ce cauchemar.

Il était à bout de se débattre parmi ces êtres qui se disaient être ses frères et sœurs. Il arrivait des fois où il se perdait lui-même durant un moment de réflexion.

Il se retrouva assis, dans un coin ombragé du bâtiment de musique, là où une fenêtre ouverte le laissait écouter un brin de mélodie au piano.

Ce n'était que lors de ces moments que le brouillard semblait se dissiper et devenir un cocon pour le laisser écouter la partition. Gadreel n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à qui jouait dans la salle à cette heure de la journée. Il savait que quelqu'un jouait et personne ne savait qu'il abandonnait son oreille à la mélodie.

Il n'y avait qu'à cet instant que le monde qui l'entourait prenait des couleurs. Les anges qui passaient devant lui sans le voir émettaient des rayonnements qui ne provenaient pas de leur grâce. Certains étaient rouges de honte, d'autre verts de jalousie, ou encore marron de s'être fait avoir. Ils passaient d'une couleur à une autre aussi vite que leur humeur.

Aussi vite que les notes d'un piano qui s'enchaînaient.

Il n'avait pas besoin de penser, de chercher à savoir si quelqu'un se souciait de lui car, maintenant, il ne s'en souciait pas. C'était un moment de liberté où il pouvait déployer ses ailes et s'envoler dans les air pour prendre de l'altitude et sentir le vent dans ses plumes balayer tous ses doutes.

A cet instant, il n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un le regarde ou lui adresse la parole.

Et la mélodie s'arrêta nette, bien plus tôt que d'habitude. Gadreel ouvrit les yeux, ne se souvenant plus de les avoir fermé, et remarqua que le monde était de nouveau gris et inaccessible. Ses ailes, pliées dans son dos, frissonnaient encore de la liberté si vite retirée dont elles avaient pu profiter en rêve.

Ce n'était pas une sensation agréable de se réveiller de cette façon, aussi brusquement que si on le jetait hors de son lit douillet.

Gadreel reprenait sa place d'ange invisible au milieu de ses frères et sœurs. Il devait retourner à son rôle de gardien du Jardin d'Eden, là où il n'avait besoin que d'être attentif.

Lorsqu'il se releva pour quitter sa place, il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner, comme s'il était pris d'instinct.

Il vit un ange accoudé à la fenêtre depuis l'intérieur qui le regardait avec un brin de malice dans le regard. Gadreel ne fit pas un pas de plus pour s'en aller. Il ne quitta pas des yeux l'ange en face de lui qui le détaillait de la tête au pied.

Étrangement, il avait l'impression qu'il le voyait comme une personne à part entière, comme un être doué de vie avec une histoire qui le définissait. Gadreel avait l'impression de compter.

Mais ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne devait être qu'une impression. Il devait ressembler à l'une de ses connaissances, tout simplement. Alors il s'en alla. Mais, quelques pas plus loin, il fut interrompu.

-Tu pourrais venir à l'intérieur pour une fois.

Il n'y en avait eu qu'un qui avait su le voir au-delà de l'illusion sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Lucifer.


	12. Balthazar

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Voici le dernier OS de cette série proposé par **oO-Nena-oO **! Peut-être qu'il y en aura d'autres mais pas tout de suite. Continuez de proposer des noms, je serai attentive à vos demandes.

Merci à **yakusokuyumi**, **oO-Nena-oO**, **shinobu24** et **barjy02** pour leur commentaires !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

**Au bout du rouleau 12**

**Quand Balthazar est au bout du rouleau**

Il ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé là mais si il devait désigner un coupable pour son malheur, Balthazar choisirait sûrement un de ses frères et sœurs.

Tout avait bien commencé pourtant : lui dans le plus simple appareil, un bateau sublime hors de prix, des filles pas plus habillées, une quantités infinie de boisson...

La musique battait son plein, laissant à peine entendre les gloussements des filles affolées autour de lui et leurs éclats de rire aigus pour lui plaire. Elles se pavanaient pour chercher uniquement à lui plaire. Il arrivait aussi que deux d'entre elles se chamaillent, en venant très vite aux mains qui tiraient les cheveux, parce que l'une l'aurait poussé et que l'autre n'avait pas aimé sa façon de la regarder. C'était le genre de chamaillerie qui l'amusait au début, gonflant sa fierté au point d'exploser, puis qui l'ennuyait au point de la faire disparaître pour l'apparition d'une autre créature qui attendait patiemment l'autorisation d'entrer sur le bateau.

La musique changea et le rythme de la soirée reprit de plus belle. Il ne suffisait que de quelques notes dans les hauts-parleurs et d'un tas de corps se trémoussant dans la cabine et sur le pont pour rendre cette soirée très festive.

Alors, qu'est-ce qui avait mal tourné ?

En l'espace de deux secondes, pas une de plus, l'atmosphère très détendue du bateau de luxe avait viré à l'eau de rose, allant même jusqu'à faire tourner les lumières éblouissantes et flashy qui virevoltaient dans tous les coins en un rose bonbon collant comme du chewing-gum. Toutes les filles présentent sur le bateau coururent comme horrifiées vers l'extérieur et personne ne prit leur place à bord.

Le visage de Balthazar était lui aussi figé de peur dès les premières notes de musique.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I fell you_

Oh mon Dieu ! Céline Dion !

Incapable de bouger, les enceintes continuèrent de vomir leur paroles. L'atmosphère changea une nouvelle fois sans que personne n'y ait touché. Le rose devint bleu et on projeta sur le mur d'en face une courte vidéo.

Oh mon Dieu ! Titanic !

Le clip défilait sous ses yeux grands ouverts, incapable de les fermer, tandis que la musique se superposait aux images.

Il compta mentalement tout le temps que dura son supplice.

Quatre minutes et trente six secondes.

Au bout de ce délai, tout s'éteignit, le projecteur, les enceintes, les lumières dansantes.

Il ne restait plus qu'une ampoule pendouillant du plafond dans un éclat jaune délavé.

Libre de ses mouvements, Balthazar ne bougea pas, restant assis sur son canapé rembourré pour reprendre ses esprits et comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Le blagueur ne tarda pas à se montrer.

-Alors, Balthy. On s'amuse bien, non ?

Gabriel. Il l'aurait parié.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne l'avais pas écouté ?

-Trois jours sept heures et huit minutes.

-Un record ! Tu m'a échappé tout ce temps mais j'ai fini par te retrouver. Tu sais ce que ça implique ?

Bien sûr qu'il le savait.

-C'est toi qui va garder Castiel cette nuit.

-Quoi ?! Non ! On avait dit cinq heures, pas plus.

-Je sais mais j'ai changé les règles du jeu. C'est comme ça, ne cherche pas. Bon, je te l'emmène ce soir comme d'habitude.

Gabriel disparut dans un nuage de fumée, laissant son frère dans le silence. Le bateau tanguait d'un bord à un autre.

Il détestait ce pari ridicule. Pourquoi il continuait d'ailleurs ? A oui, il avait signé ce papier.

C'était un formulaire tout à fait banal que Gabriel avait glissé sur son bureau alors que Balthazar signait sans même regarder tout ce qui passait à portée de main. Il n'avait donc pas lu avant de remarquer le sourire énorme de l'archange plaqué sur le visage. Il avait ensuite compris que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était fuir durant deux mois. Et si par malheur, il lui mettait la main dessus, le pauvre qu'il était devrait garder un petit angelot pour quelques heures. Enfin, une nuit maintenant.

Laissant son bateau de luxe disparaître comme il était apparut grâce à ses pouvoirs, il retourna chez lui, là où personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait sur Terre. C'était aussi une clause du contrat, comme quoi, Balthazar pouvait voyager sur Terre pour trouver une cachette et personne d'autre que Gabriel et lui ne devaient être au courant de leurs escapades sur la planète bleue des humains. Sinon, Michel leur tomberait dessus avec toutes les armes à sa disposition. Puis Lucifer lui tomberait dessus pour avoir perverti son cher et tendre bébé Gabe. Puis Raphaël leur tomberait dessus en leur rabâchant tous les mythes et légendes qui leur sont liés et qui pouvaient être dangereux si les humains apprenaient leur existence.

Dans un soupir, il passa dans un lieu fréquenté par les anges, se créant un alibi si on lui demandait où il était passé durant tout ce temps.

Il finit en traînant des pieds par rentrer chez lui. Castiel ne devrait pas tarder et il devait enlever l'odeur de parfum qu'il avait sur petit avait le nez fin et la langue bien pendue. Si jamais il humait cela, il lui poserait un tas de questions auxquelles il ne pourrait pas répondre.

Il n'avait rien contre Castiel, mais vraiment rien du tout. C'était juste qu'il préférait l'avoir chez lui à d'autres moments. Mais pas durant ces deux mois-ci. C'était qu'il était pas mal occupé ! En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il disait avant de s'éclipser.

Gabriel déposa le petit ange chez lui un peu plus tard, lui laissant le temps de rendre la maison habitable après tout le temps qu'il avait passé hors de chez lui, la poussière s'accumulant et collant sur les meubles.

-Bonjour Castiel. Comment ça va ?

-Bien. Gabriel m'a dit que tu voulais que je vienne pour regarder ta collection.

-Ma collection ?

-De miel. Gabriel a dit que tu en faisais venir jusqu'ici et que tu en avais plein et qu'on pourrait goûter.

-Ah oui. Bien sur. Ma collection de miel, affirma-t-il alors qu'il n'avait même pas un pot chez lui.

Gabriel avait une nouvelle fois inventé une histoire à dormir debout pour que le petit ne se doute de rien. Il avait du arranger cette histoire de miel au préalable. Ça expliquait pourquoi il n'avait pas pu entrer dans la cuisine. Gabriel peaufinait les détails.

-Alors, on y va. Dis au revoir à Gabriel.

-Je viendrais te chercher demain, sans faute ! fit-il avant de le serre et de disparaître.

Castiel et Balthazar allèrent donc à la cuisine, découvrir tous les deux les mets que leur avait préparé Gabriel en secret. Avec la petite cuiller, ils allèrent du miel de tournesol à celui du châtaigner, de celui du romarin jusqu'à l'oranger. Ils ne mangèrent pas tout mais ils savaient ce qu'ils aimaient ou non pour avoir plongé leur ustensile dans chaque pot.

Dès qu'ils en eurent terminé, il ne leur restait plus qu'à aller se coucher. Le moment tant redouté par Balthazar qui l'avait presque oublié tant son palais avait pris de l'importance.

En pyjama, Castiel se glissa dans le lit de la chambre d'ami et Balthazar rejoignit le sien, gardant les yeux ouverts malgré le noir qui emplit rapidement la maison. Il plongea dans ses pensées pour ces derniers moments de répits, cherchant déjà une nouvelle cachette pour la prochaine partie. Gabriel était un expert à la traque. Il ne lâchait rien avant d'avoir gagné, une capacité donnée par Lucifer, la personne la plus proche de lui.

Une petite heure plus tard, il entendit des pas dans le couloir et ne se fatigua pas à se lever ou à allumer la lumière. La porte de sa chambre était déjà ouverte, lui évitant de la faire grincer en pleine nuit. Une tête dépassa dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Balthazar...

Il soupira.

-Avance. Je te suis.

Il se leva et Castiel ouvrit le chemin jusqu'à la cuisine où le désastre des pots de miel avait miraculeusement disparu. Gabriel ne voulait pas non plus retrouver son angelot malade à cause d'une trop grande gourmandise. Mais, étant totalement contre le gâchis, il avait tout naturellement fini toutes les substances sucrées.

Castiel attendit bien sagement que Balthazar se mette à l'ouvrage. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire ce qu'il voulait, il en avait l'habitude. Il sortit une bouteille du frigo et la posa sur la table, en face du petit, avant de retourner chercher deux verres. Lui aussi en aurait besoin. Pendant ce temps, l'angelot avait posé ses petites mains sur le plastique pour en apprécier le froid qui s'en dégageait. Ce qu'il adorait le plus, c'était coller son visage tout contre la bouteille et attendre que le temps passe.

Balthazar les servit et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Castiel entame déjà son verre, laissant le liquide refroidir son organisme. L'autre fut plus lent, savourant une à une les gouttes d'eau sur sa langue pour s'en imprégner. Castiel en redemanda un verre. Il le lui servit. Lorsqu'il en demanda un troisième, alors que lui venait tout juste de terminer le sien, il ne le lui donna pas. Sinon, il finirait comme un glaçon et Gabriel lui en voudrait à mort d'avoir rendu son bébé tout mignon malade à cause du froid.

Ils retournèrent au lit, Castiel refusant de passer par la case 'toilettes' expressément recommandée par Balthazar parce qu'il n'avait pas envie. Le plus grand fonça directement dans son lit, profitant de sa largeur pour étaler ses bras et étirer ses ailes. Castiel attendit en regardant ses pieds.

-Ben viens. Tu le sais, non ?

La petite tête le rejoignit dans les draps. Il prit place sur sa portion du lit tandis que Balthazar faisait de même. Mais il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour que le plus petit se mette à se tortiller dans tous les sens pour trouver une position agréable. Il fut patient. Il savait que son lit n'était pas le plus douillet qui soit, comparé à celui de Gabriel. Et rapidement, Castiel sembla trouver une position assez satisfaisante pour passer le reste de la nuit à dormir ici car il ne bougea plus. L'hôte profita de cet instant de calme pour fermer les yeux, sur le dos, ne cherchant même pas une position confortable.

Il savait que ça ne servirait à rien.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Castiel se remit à bouger dans tous les sens, se recroquevillant par moment. Balthazar ne perdit pas de temps, sachant que ce manège pouvait durer un bon moment.

-Vas-y. Et dépêche-toi.

Ni une ni deux, Castiel se leva d'un bond en écartant dans un grand geste les draps qui lui auraient emmêlé les pieds et l'aurait fait tombé. Balthazar remit les draps pour patienter, entendant la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir avec précipitation. Le retour fut plus lent, une fois son affaire terminé. Il reprit sa place dans les draps et en un instant, il retrouva sa position idéale.

Balthazar put enfin se mettre sur le côté pour fermer les yeux et tenter de dormir. La nuit allait être longue et il aurait besoin de profiter d'un léger sommeil pour rester calme.

Il ferma à peine les yeux que le calvaire commença. Castiel avait la fâcheuse manie de se serrer contre tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité. Éveillé ou non. Et ce soir, pour ne pas déroger à la règle, il se colla au dos de l'ange. Il soupira. Avant, il lui ramenait une peluche, croyant résoudre le problème. Mais Castiel préférait la chaleur à un animal en peluche qui finissait à chaque fois au sol. Il ne se décollait que pour se retourner et retrouver ensuite un contact.

Balthazar ne bougea pas. La chaleur du gamin l'atteignait déjà. Ça allait être une longue nuit. Surtout lorsque même les anges craignaient la canicule, qu'il faisait vingt sept degrés dehors et que le seul ange qui peut dormir par ce temps avec seulement deux verres d'eau le collait comme un vieux chewing-gum à une chaussure.

La sueur perlait déjà sur son front et il se maudit de ne pas avoir retiré sa chemise de nuit plus tôt, Castiel s'accrochant déjà dessus comme un koala.

Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas garder Castiel durant ces deux mois précisément. Il détestait avoir un radiateur en plein été.


End file.
